L'illusoire perfection
by katana 00
Summary: Heero est appelé sur une mission de protection rapprochée d'un dignitaire diplomatique. En face de lui, un sniper à abattre. Le contrat sera-t-il respecté cette fois ? ... Deuxième petit essai !


**Disclamer :**_ Bon pour ma 1__ère__ fic j'avais omis ce léger détail (qui a dit que c'était intentionnel ? Même pas vrai ! C'est juste l'inexpérience du débutant ! ^_^). Donc rectifions le tir avec la 2__ème__ ! Ben les sont bien à moi. Si ! si ! En 2012 ils sont offerts en cadeaux de bienvenue aux petites nouvelles qui ont posté leur 1__ère__ fic le 04 juin 2012. Et comme j'ai débarqué cette année et pile ce jour là avec ma fic, ben voilà ! Les hasards de la vie ! … Merci_ _Sunrise, Bandaï et Compagnie ! … Pardon ? Vous dites ? A minuit la magie s'efface ! M'enfout ! Je suis magicienne ascendant sorcière !_

**Note :**_ Petite dédicace à ma 1__ère__ revieweuse : Blues-Moon. Sur 92 visiteurs t'es la 1__ère__ à donner ton avis, alors cadeau ! Non pas les ! Ca c'est mon cadeau rien qu'à moi ! … En échange une petit fic sur le même couple (comment ça ce n'est pas équitable ?). … Mouais pour l'originalité du couple ça sera pour la prochaine fois (et pas sûr qu'il y en ait une !) … Pour le thème, ben c'est carrément pas ce dont j'avais parlé dans ma réponse, mais voilà ! J'espère que tu apprécieras quand même cette surprise (si tu la lis bien évidemment !). … Je me suis appliquée pour faire une fic aussi lisible et tout et tout (je vais encadrer ta review tu sais !) que la 1__ère__ mais la chance n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous ! _

_Et hop rajout de dernière minute ! : dédicace aussi à la grande Hissha pour sa gentille review et ses encouragements. … Tu voulais une suite à ma 1__ère__ fic ? Ben te voilà exaucée ! Maintenant à toi de voir si tu préfères rester sur la fin de la 1__ère__ ou risquer de lire cette pseudo-suite ! … Je tremble en attendant de savoir si c'est à la hauteur de ton espérance ! J'espère ne pas gâcher tes attentes !_

**Note ² :**_ Pour les autres téméraires, je ne suis pas contre un petit avis ! Ca fait un put… de plaisir de lire des commentaires ! A vot'e bon cœur m'dames ! ^_^_

**« ****L'illusoire perfection**** »**

Trois jours que le soldat Heero Yuy planifiait, peaufinait, les ultimes détails d'une mission qui ne l'enthousiasmait guère. La protection rapprochée d'un haut dignitaire. La non moins célèbre diplomate : Réléna Darlian Peacecraft. Cette « capricieuse femme », aux yeux du militaire du moins, devait présider une convention inter-coloniale durant laquelle interviendraient des représentants des pays les plus engagés dans l'instauration d'un équilibre mondiale équitable. Du gratin en perspective ! Et donc des emmerdements, aussi, selon la théorie « Yuy ». A ses yeux, tout cela n'était que perte de temps. Des mondanités de pacotille dont la dame en rose semblait se gargariser allègrement.

Le jour critique était arrivé. La pression était à son paroxysme. Rien ne devait échapper à la surveillance de ses hommes. Les échanges émis durant ce congrès seraient sans nul doute cruciaux pour le futur. Avis défendu, énergiquement et avec conviction, par son ami Quatre Raberba Winner. Militaire reconverti en humanitaire pacifiste au grand regret de Heero qui appréciait son charismatique esprit de stratège. Il aurait été d'un grand renfort à l'heure actuelle. Car la moindre erreur était impensable. Et, serait impardonnable si elle advenait ! C'est pour cette raison que le Haut Conseil de Sécurité de la Convention avait fait appel au meilleur : lui. Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait. Connu et reconnu pour ses brillants succès en toutes circonstances. Ces dispositifs étaient efficaces à 100%. Jamais la moindre faille. Mission acceptée, mission accomplie. Parfaitement.

Pourtant, étrangement, il ne se sentait pas en total confiance sur cette mission. Trop de paramètres ingérables à couvrir à son goût. Un parcours offrant trop d'opportunités à quiconque voudrait attenter à la vie d'un des participants. Une foule compacte et incontrôlable. Prête à s'enflammer ou paniquer trop facilement. Et surtout, le détail prédominant pour Heero : une cliente bien trop voyante. Ne daignant pas écouter ses précieux conseils. N'en faisant farouchement qu'à sa tête. Il l'avait avertie que se pavaner de la sorte devant caméras et badauds l'empêcherait de verrouiller, totalement et hermétiquement, son champ d'action. Mais rien n'y fit. La dame était bornée. Ou plutôt stupide de son point de vue.

Laissant l'autoproclamée « Reine du Monde » faire son show, il parcourut le périmètre des yeux. Ses hommes, eux, déambulaient incognito parmi la foule à la recherche de quelconques problèmes. D'autres, tels que Trowa et Wufei, l'élite qu'il avait personnellement formée, visaient de leurs lunettes infrarouges les hauteurs des immeubles. Heero était fier. Une fourmi n'aurait pu se faufiler dans son secteur sans qu'il n'en soit immédiatement tenu informé. Malgré les aléas, dont il ne pouvait faire abstraction, le terrain était couvert efficacement. Il avait paré à toutes les éventualités, et situations, qu'il avait imaginées.

Toutefois, un léger point le dérangeait. Un minuscule, et insaisissable, détail l'incommodait. Intimement. Dans sa chair de soldat aguerri. Mais impossible de savoir exactement quoi. Ce qui le troublait et l'alarmait plus que de raison. D'autant qu'il ne croyait pas à l'intuition. Pour lui l'affect était qu'une sombre connerie dont il se passait aisément. Quitte à indisposer son ami Quatre. Rien ne prédominait la rationalité d'après son expérience. La cohérence de l'esprit prévalait sur tout sentiment. C'était sa règle universelle. Pourtant …

Brusquement, tout s'emballa. Une rafale de munition tempêta dans l'air. Foudroyant, immanquablement, certains de ses hommes. La foule, terrorisée, se bousculait sans ménagement. Les cris d'effroi, fulgurants, menaçaient d'étendre la panique au-delà du périmètre surveillé. Heero, fulminant, déploya ses hommes sans hésitation. La priorité : protéger les dignitaires et la Présidente du jour. Ces derniers à l'abri dans la salle sécurisée, inspectée par ses soins quelques heures auparavant, il ressorti promptement sur l'avenue. Interrogea ses deux meilleurs hommes qui ne répondirent pas. Son oreillette restait silencieuse. Etait-il possible que le sniper les aient tués ? Fort de ce terrible constat, il prit pour lui l'action la plus périlleuse : rejoindre le lieu où le tueur était planqué. D'un œil vif, il scanna les lieux. Etudiant, analysant, le moindre indice apparent. Putain, il avait raison : trop de paramètres incontrôlables. Son cerveau en ébullition n'arrivait pas à situer précisément le tireur. Et ça le rendait dingue. Perdant son sang-froid légendaire, il fit la seule chose impensable pour lui. Suivre son instinct. L'intuition qui lui commandait la direction à prendre.

Au bout de sa course, il ne vit personne sur le toit qu'il avait choisi. Il se maudissait d'avoir été si faible. Ecouter son inconscient était une foutue ineptie. Une absurdité digne du connard primaire. Il se serait lui-même fusillé sur le champ si la mission ne devait pas être assurée jusqu'au bout. Approchant discrètement il arma son fusil sur chaque planque possible. Sans succès. Personne. Il avança encore. Pas âme qui vive.

Dans un coin de la terrasse surplombant l'immeuble, il vit une arme abandonnée. Immédiatement il reconnut un FR-F2 calibre 7,62. Un fusil de haute précision. Au vue de cette nouvelle information, il sécurisa le site plus minutieusement encore. Il savait désormais que le sniper était sérieux. Fin connaisseur. Et surtout dangereux. Peut-être un ancien commando. Heero fit défiler à toute allure le peu d'hommes qu'il connaissait pouvant correspondre au profil. Personne ne lui vint spontanément en tête. Tous étaient morts, emprisonnés ou localisés précisément dans un pays. La partie serait loin d'être gagnée. Son intuition d'imperfection lui revint en mémoire. A présent, il était totalement courroucé.

Malgré ses recherches, aucune trace du tireur. Le salaud était rapide. Soudain, il sentit dans son cou, une lame froide. Suivi d'un corps chaud contre lui. Ses réflexes, conditionnés depuis l'enfance, lui permirent de faire face à son agresseur instantanément. Durant une nano seconde il fut étonné. Mal à l'aise. Agacé. L'homme en face de lui n'était pas étranger à sa mémoire. Ou plus exactement à son corps. Il venait de trouver « le » grain de sable. Celui qui ferait enraillé la machine, parfaitement, huilée qu'était Heero Yuy. Dans une grâce dangereuse le Shinigami le narguait. Un sourire charmeur et mortel aux lèvres.

- « **Comme on se retrouve ! Heero.** » murmura-t-il en s'approchant félinement.

Le soldat fut troublé que son vis-à-vis se souvienne de lui aussi aisément. Leur rencontre remontait à seize mois et vingt sept jours exactement. Rien d'étonnant que lui s'en souvienne. Il avait une prodigieuse mémoire. Et, le fait que ce « coup d'un soir » l'avait littéralement retourné n'y était pas étranger non plus, avouons-le.

- « **Ton nom ! **» exigea Heero continuant de le mettre en joue. Reculant de quelques pas pour le tenir à distance raisonnable. Et mieux appréhender la situation.

Demander au terroriste de décliner son identité n'était pas exceptionnel dans le cadre de sa fonction. Et cela l'arrangeait par là-même occasion. Il voulait réellement le connaître. Plus encore depuis qu'il avait cerné la dangerosité de l'homme.

- « **Tu es décidément obtus.** » éclata de rire le jeune homme à la tresse.

- « **Ton nom ! » **répéta Heero quelque peu déstabilisé par cette réaction incongrue.

- « **Et si je ne veux toujours pas te le dire ?** » le taquina un peu plus le châtain.

**- « Je te tire sans autre sommation !** » cria-t-il, sentant sa rage l'envahir.

Lui à l'accoutumé si calme, sentait que ses nerfs lâchaient. Irrémédiablement. Là. Maintenant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Que c'était inapproprié. Non professionnel. Pourtant, il perdait pieds. Sans la moindre explication. Ou plutôt si. Il était plus que conscient de sa faiblesse. A présent, la raison était claire.

Durant cette année et demie, il avait cherché sans cesse le Shinigami. Sans réussite. A croire que l'homme avait disparu littéralement de la galaxie. Le seul échec qu'il ne pouvait concevoir. Un affront intolérable. Une opprobre qu'il devait réparée afin de recouvrer la paix de l'esprit. Heero avait deux raisons, dès lors, de lui en vouloir : l'avoir éperdument bouleversé durant leur unique nuit, et, lui avoir échappé durant cette éternité. Remettant en cause sa rigidité, son self contrôle. Ainsi que sa perspicacité à retrouver n'importe qui, n'importe où. Qualité que tout le monde lui reconnaissait et lui enviait. Et qui était bafouée par ce jeune merdeux, irrespectueux et irrévérencieux.

- « **Toujours vif et prompt à l'action, petit soldat ! … Tu en redemandes ? Ok, moi aussi ! J'suis partant. … Tire-moi !** » le défia-t-il, insolemment, lui adressant un clin d'œil narquois. Pour ensuite se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation.

- « **Me tente pas !** » menaça Heero dont la main tremblait imperceptiblement.

- « **Je n'ai nullement besoin de te tenter. Tu es déjà consommé par ton envie. … Vas-y ! … Cède ! … C'est si simple.**» sourit d'un air carnassier le tireur d'élite.

- « **Ta gueule !** » maugréa le militaire dont l'unique envie, présentement, était de plaquer cet insoumis, et profiter de son ascendance pour le faire tien une fois de plus. Il était frustré, depuis la toute première seconde de leur retrouvaille. Son corps, comme son esprit, le trahissait. Aucun recours. Aucune rédemption possible. Il crevait de le posséder.

Il était au point de rupture. Cette journée merdique le conduisait à sa perte. Il l'avait deviné. L'affect jouait-il un rôle essentiel dans une vie finalement ? Ca lui paraissait aberrant. Totalement absurde ! Incohérent et illogique. Cependant il devait admettre la vérité. La reconnaître. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Le soldat parfait devenait une illusion. Une illusoire perfection.

- « **Dois-je parler ou non ? Faudrait savoir !** » s'amusa Duo en faisant danser sa lame entre ses doigts. Bravant davantage le militaire irrité.

- « **Juste ton nom !** »

- « **C'est une fixation. Est-ce tout ce que tu désires de moi ? Mon nom ? … Allez sois franc !** »

- « **Hn.** » fut la seule réponse que put émettre le japonais.

Ses yeux déshabillaient bien malgré lui le jeune. Il se souvenait précisément de tout. Son corps svelte se mouvant sous lui. Son visage diaboliquement angélique se pâmant de plaisir. Ses yeux d'une teinte mystérieuse tournant à l'orage quand il devint le maître du jeu ce matin automnal. Heero était prisonnier. Il ne pouvait plus fuir.

- « **Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? » **s'avança, nonchalamment, le sniper aux longs cheveux.

**« … La première fois, j'avais ordre de te tuer car tu gênais mon client. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui dois me tuer pour protéger ton client !** »

Heero ne réagissait pas. Toujours perdu dans ses songes. Il savait qu'il devait mettre fin à cette comédie. Mais s'y refusait. Il patientait depuis si longtemps pour cette enjôleuse vision. Dans ses veines, l'adrénaline était encore plus intense que durant le plus excitant de ses combats. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour revenir à ce jour précis où tout avait basculé pour lui ? Cette nuit où il avait rencontré celui qui le tourmentait. Et le faisait si agréablement vibré.

- « **Dans notre métier, il n'est pas bon de rêvasser, soldat !** » l'avertit l'américain devant le silence impérieux. En profitant pour lui décocher un torride baiser.

Baiser qu'Heero partagea pleinement. Sans réticence. Avec volupté. Délectation. Laissant doucement retomber son bras armé pour emprisonner la taille de son ennemi. La bataille pour la domination faisait à nouveau rage. Pareil à cette nuit. Ses mains se faisaient conquérantes. S'insinuant, sans vergogne, sous la tenue de camouflage noire du tireur d'élite. L'émotion s'emparait d'eux encore et encore. Duo caressa sensuellement les pectoraux de son amant sous le gilet anti-balle qu'il ôta promptement. Obstacle indésirable pour le combat acharné qui allait suivre. Heero perdit pied une fraction de seconde. Erreur que Duo utilisa à son avantage pour mettre fin à l'échange. Sans sourciller, il planta sa lame, froide, dans le cœur du soldat anciennement parfait.

- « **Petit soldat, qu'elle soit tendre ou salope, la mort l'emporte toujours au final.** » lui souffla le Shinigami en l'embrassant une ultime fois.

- « **Ton nom, ton nom …** » quémanda-t-il telle une litanie, sentant son esprit s'embrumé.

- « **Duo. Duo Maxwell.** » répondit le sniper en accueillant le dernier soupir de son adversaire.

********** Fin **********

(_Et là c'est définitif ! Pas de retour possible !_)

**Note de fin :**_ Ok je suis méchante, vicieuse, sadique de « taper » sur Heero ainsi, alors dites-le moi avec un petit commentaire ! ^_^_


End file.
